Our Life Together Forever
by JoL1986
Summary: this is my first Downton Abby fanfic and it is set after the christmas special and after Matthew asked Lady Mary to marry him.  Matthew and Lady Mary / Robert and Cora
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Downton Abby Fanfic so please review this fanfic.

Set straight after the Christmas special

Our life together forever

Chapter 1

Matthew had his arms around lady Mary waist while she had hers around his neck whilst he was spinning them both in the snow that had carried on falling around them. Matthew was the first one to speak while still in each others arms.

MATTHEW - My darling lady Mary you have made me so happy, I can not wait until you are my wife

LADY MARY - Oh Matthew… I also can not wait until you are my husband but you still need to do it properly and ask papa for my hand in marriage

MATTHEW - As you wish my lady

Un-be known to them Robert and Cora had been standing in the hall way and had witnessed the whole thing without being seen by their oldest daughter and Matthew and so taking her hand in his he led them both into the house and then they came face to face with Robert and Cora. In a state of shock at seeing her mother and father in the grand hall way Lady Mary was the first one to speak

LADY MARY - Papa, Mama how long have you been stood there for.

ROBERT - Oh…. long enough to witness what has just happened out there between you and Matthew

MATTHEW - May I ask you a question before you go any further, I love your daughter, I always have and always will and I would like to marry her and so this is my question may I ask you both for her hand in marriage?

ROBERT - Cora my darling, what do you think we should do?

CORA - Well seeing as you are asking me…. I do think we need to discus it between the two of us before we give them answer don't you think Robert?

ROBERT - Cora darling I think that would be best…. Shall we head up there now and discuss it then.

Robert kindly took Cora by the hand and lead her to the grand stair case and headed up to their rooms so they could discuss Matthew's question and the thought of Mary finely marrying Matthew and the family home staying in the family.

I know it's only short but wasn't sure of how this fanfic would go down and if I get any reviews I will post chapter 2 and I would like to know what you think should happen later in this fanfic as I go on


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the next chapter and I have decided to change the format of this fanfic.

So in this chapter we will have the conversation between the Earl and Countess of Grantham and also maybe the conversation between the Earl and Countess with Matthew and Lady Mary.

Chapter 2

In the Countess of Grantham's bedroom

The Countess was sitting up in their bed waiting for her husband, the father to their 3 daughters so they could have that conversation about what Matthew had just asked them. As she sat there her mind wondered back to the day Robert had asked her father the same question which was " Sir I love your daughter very much and I want to make her the happiest woman in the world and marry her so I want to do it right and ask you first for her hand in marriage" her wedding day came and went but she knew one thing her love for Robert would always be strong and as the years went by and the arrival of the girls the love they felt for each other became even stronger.

Back in the Earl of Grantham's room.

Robert's valet Mr Carsons was getting his Lordship ready and after he had finished he left his Lordship by his self. Soon after his valet left Robert's mind had wondered back to the night he had asked the same question to his darling Cora's father which as he remembered went something like " Sir your daughter is a very loving and dear woman and I love her with all my heart and I would like to spend the rest of my life with her and I want to do it right before I ask her… I would like to ask you first if I can have her hand in marriage and make her the happiest woman in the world and make her my wife" his wedding day came and went by but he knew one thing he still loved her and he still remembered how beautiful she looked on their special day and how beautiful she looked before she gave birth to their first baby girl Mary then their second girl Edith followed by their third girl Sybil and now their first born was finely going to marry the man who would be the next Earl making Lady Mary the next Countess but only if they said yes to Matthews question. After Robert had dismissed his valet Mr Carsons he headed towards the adjoining door that would lead him into his wife's bedroom where they would spend the night in each others arms with her head placed on his chest and laying there together until morning as they have done ever since they got married.

"Robert darling our first baby girl is going to be married and our 3rd is to have a baby" " Cora my love Mary, Edith and Sybil are no longer our babies they are indeed young women and now we know that Downton will stay in the family and Mary and Matthew are finely going to be married just like we have always wanted for her and we don't really needed to talk about it really because we already know the answer to Matthews question"

While Robert was talking to his wife… Cora had drifted off to sleep while resting on Robert's chest like she had always done whenever she was upset or whenever she needed to be close to her husband which was nearly every night since she had lost their 4th baby which would have been a boy.


End file.
